The Dim Light of Night
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Orihime,Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me has gustado ¿Como pude perder todas las señales que me estuviste dando? Yo... debí ser realmente lento. Antes le hice saber mis sentimientos, pero justo ahora quiero saberlo todo ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que te he querido? Finalmente encontré las palabras que quiero decirte: Por favor sigue tratándome así de bien a partir de ahora. ONESHOT Warning R1


**Olis queridos lectores!**

**Bueno si leyeron mi ultimo fic supongo que estaban ansioso por este (¿?) Pervertidos! XD! Nah la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendolo... ^/^ Ni siquiera se poque ando aqui tengo mucha tarea y tres examenes la prox. semana pero bueno lo prometido es deuda. **

**No es tan fuerte (supongo yo) como Probador, quise hacerlo un poco mas romántico por la ocasión *-* asi que espero que les agrade y no se les haga meloso (¿?) XD La verdad es que esto sucedio porque tengo una idea mejor para otro fic de este tipo ( Rating M) un poco mas fuerte que probador e igual Ichihime *O* pero bueno ese vendra despues con mas calma... sin mas:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic R-18 quedan bajo su propio riesgo al leer esto. Contiene temas adultos y mucho lenguaje grosero. Asi que niños no lo lean XD! No quiero que luego salgan con que uno los vuelve pervertidos entonces si...**

**N/A: Personajes de Tite Kubo (el flojo y dios trolleador XD) maldito aun no saca a grimmi ni a Hime ¬¬* La historia es mia *O*! Asi que -ladrones- absténganse :)! Recuerden que es un dolor de cabeza y de trasero el estar sentada aqui solo escribiendo, sean ORIGINALES!**

**Sin mas Pervertidos ENJOY IT! ;)**

* * *

**The dim light of night**

-¡Pero por supuesto que no!- gritaba cierta rubia detrás del probador -¡Hoy debe ser una noche especial!-

-Matsumoto tiene razón, Orihime- continúo una pequeña mujer quien no terminaba de verse en el espejo.

-P-Pero…-

-Ya deja de quejarte y escoge algo lindo- comento la pelinegra observándola desde el reflejo del espejo –Estoy segura de que el estúpido cabeza de zanahoria se vendrá sobre los pantalones con solo verte uno de estos puesto- finalizo con cierta prenda íntima de encajes sobre su mano, haciendo enrojecer a la ojigris.

-¡R-Rukia!- la pequeña rio de lo más normal mientras ambas esperaban a que la rubia saliera por la cortina.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Por dios Matsumoto!- exclamo la pelinaranja sorprendida, mientras que Rukia se hallaba con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca Rukia- aclaro.

-Estas hermosa Matsumoto- continúo la ojigris alardeando a su amiga.

-¿En serio? ¿Sera el indicado?- cuestiono un tanto nerviosa, algo que nunca se le veía por lo general a ella.

-¡Deja de preguntar estupideces! Estoy segura de que si Gin te ve con eso, y no logra pedirte matrimonio, ¡Sera un completo estúpido!- comento Rukia a lo que Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Matsumoto llevaba un lindo mini vestido azul marino con encajes negros. Ese día era uno especial. No siempre se podía celebrar el día de san Valentín, y bueno ellas tenían una pequeña sorpresa para sus respectivos novios. Es por eso que al terminar el trabajo se encontraron en el mall para buscar algo dependiendo la ocasión. Y por ende terminaron en una tienda de lencería provocativa…

-Lo sé- contesto suspirando la rubia –Orihime ¿Aun no escoges nada?- cuestiono con un ceño sobre su bello rostro.

-N-No… es solo que… no sé si es lo correcto- dijo con un rubor sobre las mejillas – Es un día especial ¿saben? Por eso pensé que Ichigo y yo podríamos hacer algo más… sorpresivo- contesto ante la mirada de confusión de Matsumoto y Rukia, quienes después de verse se rompieron a reír llamando la atención de las otras chicas que se encontraban en la tienda.

-L-Lo siento Orihime- terminaba de reír limpiándose algunas lagrimillas – Es solo que tu comentario es algo… mmm lindo y, ¿tonto?-

-No es tonto Rukia- contradijo la rubia –Se a lo que te refieres Orihime, pero bueno es san Valentín. Y siendo sinceras sería una mentira decir que esta noche terminaremos tendidas sobre la cama tan solo para dormir-

-Orihime todas terminaremos teniendo sexo salvaje, y lo sabes- termino la oji violeta con el comentario más seco que se le ocurrió decir, a lo que Orihime se sonrojo de sobremanera –Ya te lo dije, Renji y yo tenemos pensado terminar en la cocina. No es algo del otro mundo, somos novios después de todo…- la ojigris sintió ciertas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero Matsumoto fue más rápida y predijo lo que la pelinaranja pretendía, así que la tomo por los hombros sentándola de nuevo.

-Rukia, eso es algo que puedes guardar como algún secreto ¿sabes?- la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos – Supuse que dirías algo como eso Orihime, es por eso que en cuanto entramos a la tienda lo primero que hice fue buscar algo para ti- confeso mientras la tomaba por los brazos para empujarla hacia el probador –Esta adentro, así que pruébatelo y sales para ver cómo se te ve. No intentes escapar- dentro del probador Inoue no tenía más que hacer lo que su amiga le había dicho. Pero al ver el atuendo que le tenía preparado su rostro solo podía observarse más rojo de lo que ya estaba. ¡Por dios! ¿Eso realmente se ponía?

-¿En serio tú y Renji terminaran en la cocina?- pregunto un tanto curiosa la oji azul.

-¿Sorprendida?- la rubia asintió – Bueno… descubrimos que nuestra afición por hacerlo en lugares fuera de lo normal era mutua- confeso con carmín sobre las mejillas.

-Par de locos…- reía Matsumoto imaginándose algo que no debía –Es un buen lugar- contesto para sorpresa de Rukia.

-Espera… ¿no me digas que tú y Gin…?- a lo que la oji azul volvió asentir - ¡Rayos!- Matsumoto rio.

-No son los únicos con ese tipo de aficiones- contesto alzándose de hombros observándose en el espejo.

-¿Cuál fue el lugar más extraño?- cuestiono con picardía mirándola en el reflejo, Matsumoto sonrió maliciosa como si su respuesta fuera de lo más interesante.

-En el baño de un avión- Rukia reía a carcajadas sorprendida de la locura que habían cometido sus amigos -¿Qué?-

-¡Eso es una total locura! ¿Cómo le hicieron para salir juntos del baño?-

-¡Eso es lo de menos! Mejor pregúntate como le hicimos para callarnos…- contesto divertida aun viéndola en el espejo.

-Y las incomodas posiciones…- dijo Rukia sonriendo con sorna.

-¿Saben que puedo escuchar todo desde aquí adentro verdad?- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Inoue un tanto incomoda.

-¡Vamos Orihime! Como si Ichigo y tú fueran unos santos…- contraataco Matsumoto.

-Es cierto Orihime, mejor dinos cuál fue el lugar más extraño en el que lo han hecho- pregunto más que curiosa pues era de Orihime de quien estaban hablando, sabían que su amiga era aún algo inocente… o al menos eso era lo que pensaban ellas.

-¡Como si fuera a decirte Kuchiki!- reclamo la ojigris divertida poniendo a Rukia mas que refunfuñada.

-No me digas que… ¿Rukia aún no sabes?- pregunto Matsumoto mientras Rukia la veía con una ceja levantada por la confusión.

-¿Saber qué?-

-Del secreto de Orihime e Ichigo- esa pequeña oración fue suficiente como para despertar la mayor curiosidad de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Orihime… ¿De qué está hablando Matsumoto?- la ojigris sintió cierto escalofrió por el tono de voz de la pequeña Kuchiki, estaba cabreada y confundida. Pero más que eso curiosa y tal vez más por la razón de la cual no le había comentado nada… aun.

-B-Bueno… es que…-

-¡Suéltalo ya Orihime!- incito Matsumoto.

-Ichigo y yo lo hicimos en un probador ¿Contentas?- Rukia se hallaba con la boca abierta. Después de unos segundos Orihime salía detrás de la cortina abriendo más la pequeña boca de la joven Kuchiki.

-Ustedes van a matarme- fue lo único que pudo articular la hermosa oji violeta.

-¿E-Es mucho?-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Te ves perfecta!- admiro Kuchiki.

-Gracias Rukia, tu igual te ves perfecta con ese conjunto violeta- alardeo la ojigris a su amiga, pues igual Rukia se había probado un pequeño vestido violeta para la ocasión. Todos aquellos minis que lucían las hermosas mujeres, se hacían llamar baby doll… y eran los perfectos para aquella noche de eterno amor.

-Chicas, esta noche será inolvidable- comento Rangiku mientras las tres se reían cómplices de lo que esa noche podría suceder.

* * *

-Es solo que pensaba hacer algo diferente- hablaba cierto pelinaranja dándole otro sorbo a la fresca cerveza. Había pensado en ir a buscar a su tierna novia después del trabajo, pero al salir su amigo el mandril lo sorprendió llevándolo a un popular bar del centro para platicar un rato y matar algo de tiempo –Este año fue diferente, hoy me levante temprano con la idea de sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama…-

-¿Y?- cuestionaba el pelirrojo quien se hallaba a un lado de él, sentados en la barra.

-Bueno ella también se levantó temprano con la misma idea… y terminamos haciendo el desayuno juntos ¿No lo entiendes?- pregunto algo decepcionado –Nos conocemos tan bien que las sorpresas se volvieron rutinas, ahora es más difícil llevarnos alguna sorpresa por parte del otro… este año es diferente, es más duro-

-Bueno puedo entenderte un poco, pero pues… después de todo ya llevan algo de tiempo juntos- contesto mientras pedía otra cerveza al bartender –Por eso Rukia y yo pensamos en hacer algo diferente este año… terminaremos en la cocina- sonreía antes de darle fondo a la nueva cerveza entre sus manos. Ichigo bufo.

-Renji eso no es diferente, el hacerlo en otro lugar no le quita el significado de sexo- hablo sintiéndose como un viejo cascarrabias.

-No le encuentro lo aburrido al sexo- contesto con su sonrisa de mandril estúpido.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos veintiséis años, el noviazgo ya no puede basarse en tan solo sexo Renji-

-Si… si, es algo extraño lo que dices Ichigo. Por qué a Rukia y a mí nos funciona de maravilla- confeso el pelirrojo –Supongo que se debe a que ambos amamos el sexo salvaje-

-Ustedes se creen animales- comento riendo a lo Renji chasqueo enojado.

-¡Cállate!-

-Solo digo que me gustaría sorprender a Orihime con algo que nunca habíamos hecho- suspiro mientras observaba las botellas que se hallaban en las repisas frente a la barra.

-Bueno, si quieres hacer algo diferente puedes vestirte de tarzan y hacer la danza de los monos mientras le enseñas a como columpiarse encima de tu liana- reía el mandril a lo que enojado Ichigo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que casi se ahogara con la cerveza -¡Maldito!-

-Eres solo un mandril, ni siquiera sé porque estoy contándote esto- y volvía a suspirar. A lo lejos se escucha el sublime tono de un blues apacible que lo envolvió por completo mientras se perdía entre la tenue luz de las lámparas, algo que fue muy extraño. Pues al segundo ya se hallaba parado a un lado de su silla, Renji lo observo curioso mientras que Ichigo tomaba el último sorbo de su cerveza y tomaba su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Tuve una idea- dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del bar dejando a un confundido pelirrojo. Quien después suspiro para igual terminar su cerveza y pedir al minuto otra, mientras escucha el ritmo de aquel blues haciéndolo pensar…

-Ahora que lo pienso, eso de vestirse de tarzan no es mala idea…- hablaba completamente solo ante la mirada de extrañeza del bartender -¿Qué?-

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, todas se hallaban fuera del mall listas para esperar a sus respectivos novios. La primera en irse fue Matsumoto quien fue recogida por la limosina de Gin pues él la esperaba en un elegante restaurante y no podía perder la reservación. La rubia se despidió no sin antes desearle suerte a sus amigas.

-Orihime, ¿Estará mal que disfrute de Renji solo de esta manera en lo poco que le veo?- cuestiono la oji violeta observando hacia el suelo un tanto ida. Haciendo pensar a Orihime sobre su respuesta.

-No creo que este mal- contesto sincera la ojigris con una tierna sonrisa –De hecho es algo lindo que ustedes pasen ese tiempo esencial juntos, pero creo que por lo mismo… deberían disfrutarse al máximo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confusa.

-Rukia, vez a Renji solo una semana al mes. Sé que por su trabajo en plataformas debe irse por algún tiempo pero… tener sexo salvaje en todos esos días en los que pueden verse no es una gran opción-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto –Yo creo que es algo que se da, pues una vez comenzamos no podemos parar- confeso.

-No estoy en contra, digo unos dos o tres días está bien- comento con una gota en su cabeza- pero deberían probar con hacer de esas ansias… algo diferente, no lo sé, ir al parque de atracciones, o probar con algún deporte extremo. Estoy segura que les caería de perlas – prosiguió – Solo digo que, si lo piensas, su relación podría transformarse en algo tan rutinal con tan solo sexo que… podrían dejar de gustarse- Rukia la observo sorprendida, pues las palabras de la ojigris eran muy ciertas. Después de todo ellos podían llevar una vida sexual activa, y al mismo tiempo pasar de un buen rato juntos, saliendo a divertirse de alguna manera diferente. La pequeña Kuchiki medito de esto en silencio para después convencerse de algo, tenían que hacer algo totalmente diferente esta vez. Después de un rato llego Renji por su pequeña novia.

-¿Cómo va todo Orihime?- saludo el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien Renji, y ¿a ti?- contesto la ojigris.

-De maravilla- rio -¿Lista Rukia?- a lo que la oji violeta asintió sonrojada –Entonces nos veremos luego Orihime-

-¡Ah Renji!- llamo la pelinaranja -¿No has visto a Ichigo?-

-Estuve con él hace un rato en el bar del centro, fuimos a platicar un rato pero después salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo- Rukia rio mientras Orihime se tornó preocupada –Tranquila, solo dijo que tendría una idea- contesto a lo que Inoue suspiro.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo despidiéndose con la mano –Diviértanse-

-Lo haremos- contesto divertido Renji a lo que Rukia le golpeo el brazo -¡Oye!-

-Mandril mañana practiquemos alpinismo- comento sonrojada con las mejillas infladas. Renji sonrió a lo que acaricio su cabello.

-Mmm no estaría mal- pronuncio al tiempo en que entrelazaban sus manos y comenzaban a caminar –De hecho no es una mala idea…- Orihime sonrió al ver como sus amigos se despedían para subir al coche de Renji y después desaparecer en el siguiente semáforo que cambio a verde.

Suspiro un tanto desanimada, llevaba puesta su gabardina larga color blanco, el frio en esa ciudad se intensificaba de noche. Estaba algo anonada por el cambio de clima y un tanto aburrida de estar parada, sus zapatillas comenzaban a molestarle de apoco. Sintió una vibración desde su bolso, a lo que se apresuró a tomar su celular. Era un mensaje. Uno de Ichigo:

«_Lo siento Hime, me retrase un poco ¿verdad? No te desesperes, llegare en cinco._ »

Inoue suspiro de nuevo esperando recargada sobre la pared de una tienda. Las personas que pasaban por la banqueta frente a ella se observaban felices, una que otra vez miraba a las parejas que caminaban tomadas del brazo mientras discutían sobre algún buen lugar para comenzar una cena, eso le hizo recordar las veces que se dedicaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas junto a Ichigo. Cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, las cosas como una cena eran detalles importantes, ahora cosas como esa se convierten en rutina. Y a sus veintiséis años no sabía qué hacer para sorprender al hombre que ama. Patético.

-Solo quería hacer algo diferente, eso es todo- un auto se estaciono frente a ella y comenzó a pitar el claxon mientras el vidrio del copiloto se bajaba.

-Hey preciosa- llamaron -¿No quieres dar una vuelta?- Orihime sonrió divertida, ese tipo de cosas solía sucederle antes.

-No, lo siento- contesto –Estoy esperando a alguien- afirmo mientras veía como el conductor salía del coche para acercarse a ella.

-Es una lástima dejar aquí a tal belleza- hablo seductor mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

-Si me voy con usted mi novio se enojara mucho- dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello.

-¿A si? No me importaría que se enojara- continuo coqueteando –Tendrá sus razones, ¿No te gustaría olvidarte de el por un rato?-

-No, él es muy guapo-

-¿Y yo no lo soy?- cuestiono.

-No, usted es… sexy- hablo la ojigris sonrojándose incrementando el juego.

-¿Sabes lo que le haría al bastardo que te dijera esto?- Orihime negó con la cabeza –Lo mataría- dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla con ternura.

-Ichigo eres un celoso, el juego se tornaba divertido- comento en puchero.

-Venga que tengo algo que mostrarte- llamo el pelinaranja tomando su mano y llevándola al auto para manejar hasta su casa. Ya hacía tres años que la habían comprado, era una de dos pisos con un enorme jardín a los alrededores, estaba algo alejada de la ciudad por lo mismo pero no les importaba. Ichigo le insistió a Orihime que se cubriera los ojos con un paliacate que el llevaba listo en la guantera del coche durante todo el trayecto, esto para hacer de la sorpresa más interesante.

-¿Qué es eso que quieres mostrarme?- cuestiono Inoue curiosa escuchando la música de la radio aun con los ojos vendados.

-No seas impaciente Orihime- esta rio sonrojada, estaba muy emocionada. Hace mucho que había perdido esa sensación de curiosidad -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, las telas importadas llegaron sin ningún problema, así que al instante comenzamos con los nuevos diseños- hablaba divertida por saber en dónde iban –la fecha prevista para la nueva colección saldrá en abril, estamos muy emocionados-

-Eso es bueno, no puedo esperar a ver como modelas tus diseños- comento pícaro haciendo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara.

-B-Bueno no es como si los modelara yo pero… podría darte un privado- contesto continuando el juego sintiendo de repente como la mano derecha del mayor se posicionaba sobre su pierna rozándola lentamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?- inconscientemente la joven giro hacia él aun sin poder verlo siendo aprisionada por los labios ajenos. Ya hace un rato que el auto había parado su andar, y mientras terminaban de besarse Ichigo quito los seguros del coche –Ya hemos llegado- este le indico que aún no era el momento para quitarse el paliacate, así que se dirigió para tomarla de las manos y ayudarla a salir del auto. Orihime sintió la brisa un poco más fría en ese lugar, como si ahí corriera el aire más libremente. Se sentía como en casa. El aroma a vino le inundo la nariz y cuando sintió como Ichigo desataba el nudo del paliacate su mirada sorpresiva lo hizo reír con ternura -¿Te gusta?-

-¿E-Esto? ¿A-Acaso t-tu?- el oji marrón asintió –Es hermoso- admiro con dulzura al observar cómo se hallaba fuera de su casa, y mientras la miraba no dejaba de sorprenderse pues toda la casa se hallaba iluminada por velas, desde el exterior al interior. Podía ver la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

-Fue toda una locura ¿sabes?- remarco Ichigo divertido mientras le tendía una copa con vino –De repente me entro está loca idea en el bar, así que deje a Renji solo. No me tardo mucho en conseguir las velas, pero las flores fueron un gran problema. Claro que no me quedaría sin ellas, así que viaje al pueblo vecino para conseguirlas, por eso me demore- confeso haciendo sentir a Orihime la mujer más especial en el mundo. ¡Por dios! Había pétalos rojos repartidos por toda la casa. Al entrar la sala, el comedor inclusive el baño se hallaban iluminados por velas. Todo parecía de una manera mágica.

-Sí que es una locura- dijo tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Tu misión es seguir los pétalos, te veré arriba ¿de acuerdo?- dijo plantando un tierno beso sobre su frente mientras se perdía entre la cocina. Inoue obedeció al pie de la letra, siguiendo el camino de pétalos que se extendía desde la sala hasta el comedor, después subiendo por las escaleras pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. La cual se hallaba de una manera tan ridículamente romántica.

-Esto es mejor que cualquier cena en algún elegante restaurant…-susurraba la ojigris aun entre sus sorpresas -¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante locura?- reía una vez más disfrutando del vino que degustaba en su boca –Es una pena que yo no pueda darle tal sorpresa- se dijo así misma un tanto decepcionada. Se giró sobre si para ver a Ichigo aparecer por la puerta con un balde lleno de hielo y la botella en sus manos.

-¿Te gusta?- cuestiono mientras ponía las cosas junto a la mesita de estar.

-Por supuesto- agradeció la chica al tiempo en que pedía un poco más de vino. Miro hacia la cama que estaba cubierta por pétalos y su rostro no pudo más que tornarse rojo.

-No podíamos hacer lo mismo que todos los años- comento el ojimarron tomando igual de su copa –Pensaba en hacer algo diferente… y bueno esto sucedió-

-Fue una gran idea- afirmo la ojigris –Impresionante fue saber que al gran doctor Kurosaki se le ocurrió algo como esto-

-Bueno, también puedo tener mi as bajo la manga- la chica rio con gracia haciendo que el la besara con ternura –Orihime… creo que sabes cómo terminara todo esto- la joven sonrió con dulzura mientras asentía.

-Eso es algo que lo veía venir desde hace mucho- comento acariciando su nuca tomando un poco más de vino. Sin embargo Ichigo dejo la copa a un lado del balde, para después acariciar su cabello.

-Hime, quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor- su confesión fue tomada por sorpresa. La ojigris se hallaba tan roja que parecía que le saldría humo por las orejas. Pero su modo de decirlo fue tan tierno que ¿Cómo negársele? Esta asintió algo nerviosa para después darle su copa a Ichigo para que la pusiera junto a la suya.

-¿Y ese cambio repentino?- dijo la ojigris a lo que se abrazaba a su cuello.

-Hace mucho que no hacíamos algo como esto, dejemos al sexo para después ¿Por qué no disfrutar de este momento?- ambos caminaban abrazados mutuamente mientras giraban como si estuvieran en una danza.

-Tienes toda la boca llena de razón Kurosaki- contesto enternecida la pelinaranja.

-¿Te gustaría probar de esta razón?-

-Más que nunca- sincero mientras se apresura a besar sus labios que tenían un sabor a vino. Sin más la chaqueta de cuero negro cayó al suelo. Con acciones casi desesperadas se apresuró a desabotonar todos aquellos botones de su camisa azul marino, aquella que le quedaba tan bien puesta. Su boca se internó en su cuello mientras se limitaba a besarlo con pasión para después succionar en ciertas zonas. La camisa voló por los aires quedando a la orilla de la puerta del baño. Su firme torso le robo el aliento y sus ojos marrones que se iluminaban como chocolate derretido gracias a la luz de las velas le cortaban la respiración. Esto de hacer el amor le vino como anillo al dedo.

Sin embargo ahora era el turno de Kurosaki, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y menos con una novia tan hermosa como la que tenía enfrente. Se convertiría en el hombre más estúpido si no hiciera nada. Con paciencia comenzó a desabrochar la gabardina larga de Orihime, observo como sus mejillas se tintaban más de rojo y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle… estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto siguiendo con su labor pero prestando atención.

-Es solo que… yo no pude sorprenderte como tú a mí- el oji marrón sonrió tierno. Termino con el broche de la gabardina por lo que la deslizo suave por sus brazos mientras acariciaba la zonas que tocaba a su paso. Pero paro al caer la gabardina al suelo, Orihime lo miro confusa. Su rostro estaba mucho más sorpresivo que el de ella al ver toda su casa invadida por velas y pétalos.

-¿Ichigo estas bien?- cuestiono preocupada sintiendo como las manos ajenas apretaban un tanto fuerte sus hombros.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?- dijo mientras escondía su rostro tras sus cabellos.

-No pensé que te molestarías por algo como esto- dijo triste refiriéndose a su atuendo, pues llevaba todo el rato el hermoso baby doll que había comprado hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Bromeas? Orihime- llamo –Como puedes decir que no me sorprendiste si llevas algo como esto puesto- comento con carmín en sus mejillas haciendo feliz a la pelinaranja.

-¿E-Enserio? ¿A-Así de bien me veo?-

- Estas hermosa- inquirió sonriente- Como para comerte- sin cuidado alguno se limitó a observarla, cada detalle le parecía fascinante, el conjunto era rojo con negro adornado con dulce encajes, la parte que sostenía sus enormes senos era de un color negro transparente con bordados rojos y pequeños moños en las cintas de los hombros. Todo lo demás caía como una blusa de seda roja transparente hasta el principio de sus tonificadas piernas, donde podía abrirse por en medio para admirar su plano abdomen.

Orihime se sentía mucho más que observada, la mirada seria de Ichigo la hacía sentir como cualquier presa indefensa ofreciéndose sin más a su depredador que no tardaría por devorarla en unos instantes. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza alguna el chico de ojos marrones se relamió los labios haciendo que la pelinaranja diera un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa. Suavemente la tomo de las caderas para girarla y así poder seguir admirando aquellos encajes que le quedaban de maravilla, sus manos tomaron su cabello jalándolo un poco haciéndola suspirar. Después lo arremedó hasta pasarlo por su hombro para observar de lleno esa curvilínea que poseía su delicada espalda, sonreía por cada moño que veía, Dios esa mujer debe de ser un sueño.

Sus ojos pararon en cierta zona de su cuerpo, por todos los dioses que alguien le dé un tiro en ese momento porque estaba seguro que en ese mismo instante podría morir más que feliz, sus bragas de un encaje negro terminaban en un fino hilo hasta la mitad de los glúteos para después mostrar más de ese encaje prohibido que le llenaba la cabeza de excitación, lo peor de todo fue ver como en la orilla elástica había un corazón como si le incitara a degustar de aquel delicioso trasero y aquel moño de la orilla lo hacía morir en la perdición.

-¿Ichigo?- suspiro Orihime un tanto preocupada pues ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio. Ichigo solo pudo arreglarse la garganta, las cosas que podría hacerle en ese momento... Pero no, debía ser fuerte. Él le había propuesto la idea de hacer el amor, y eso era ir disfrutando de cada momento mientras todo iba a paso lento, estaba seguro que lo pasaría mejor de esa manera.

-Hime...- llamo con la voz gruesa a su oído mientras jalaba de su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, quedando la fina espalda sobre el firme torso del oji marrón -Me divertiré mucho cuando decida desnudarte- susurro sintiendo las piernas ajenas tambalearse como gelatina. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué le tenía deparado ese hombre? Sin más Orihime decidió bajar lentamente una de las cintas por sus hombros una tanto seductora pero fue detenida por la mano de Ichigo quien en lugar de bajar más la cinta la coloco de nuevo en su lugar, con fuerza la abrazo por debajo de sus senos pegándola más a él, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de su oído derecho para poder susurrar: -No seas impaciente Hime, decidimos hacer el amor así que todo a su tiempo- remarco Kurosaki mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que la ojigris inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado incitándole a mas –Mejor dime ¿Cuándo decidiste comprarlo?-

-H-Hoy...- contesto a duras penas pues el Shinigami sustituto paseaba sus manos por todo su estómago hasta su vientre bajo remarcando cada parte con uñas y pequeñas caricias que le arrancaban más de un dulce suspiro -N-Nhh...Ahh I-Ichigo- ya hacia un tiempo en que decidieron vivir normalmente en la tierra, lejos de las travesías de un shinigami. Esto también por que la paz reinaba ya en esos dos mundos por lo que no veían la necesidad de quedarse, a menos que fuera necesario. Por eso Rukia y Renji, inclusive Matsumoto y Gin decidieron quedarse para comenzar una vida como humanos por si sucedía algo.

-¿Y estas medias?- decía al tiempo en que las tomaba entre sus dedos rozando la piel expuesta de sus piernas -Te quedan bien-

-V-Venían en conjunto...Nhh- gimió.

-Me gustan los conjuntos- agrego a lo que Inoue remarco con un tierno suspiro.

-¡Ngh!- sin querer empujo con sus piernas tambaleantes a Kurosaki haciendo que cayera sentado sobre el borde de la cama con ella en brazos.

-Oh te dije que sería lento- pronuncio el pelinaranja entre risas por ver a Orihime así de exaltada –Que linda…- susurro tomando su mentón para acercarla a sus labios; besándola. Con delicadeza subió los pies de la pelinaranja hasta posarlos sobre sus rodillas para desatarle las zapatillas. Orihime sin quedarse atrás deslizo sus manos por detrás de ella hasta alcanzar el cinturón de Ichigo para desabrocharlo y jalarlo hasta aventarlo a un lado de su camisa azul. La cargo al más estilo princesa hasta aventarla sonriente a la cama, la ojigris se mordía los nudillos anhelante mientras observaba como Ichigo se quitaba los zapatos para después deslizar los vaqueros por sus piernas hasta quedar en boxer's. Sus ojos color plata se degustaban observando como el cuerpo de Ichigo se ceñía gracias a la luz de las velas, y mientras se subía a la cama y camina lento hacia ella con las rodillas se sonrojo al ver como sus abdominales se tensaban a cada paso que daba. Sin más se colocó entre sus piernas con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Orihime lo vio como una travesura; la haría sufrir.

Su lengua delineaba sus labios divertido mientras que sus manos se recargaban a los costados de la ojigris poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa. Con deseo se dedicó a saborear su cuello mientras que como reflejo empezaba a mover las caderas, mierda esto era malo. Se alejó del cuello para sí besar sus labios, saboreando el dulce sabor de su paladar que le sabía tanto a fresa. Con gracia las lenguas salieron a escena mientras se movían en una danza rítmica. Se separó de sus labios para mirarla con sus mejillas sonrojadas y un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca, por todos los dioses era tan sexy.

«_Me controla la parte de mí que está llena de sentimientos frenéticos, de anhelo y de deseo. En lugar de la parte que contiene la estúpida razón en mi cabeza. En este momento se despiertan en mí emociones que nunca note hasta ahora, sumergidas en lo más profundo. Me estoy aferrando a lo tengo frente mío… hasta hacerme totalmente dependiente de ello… Orihime ¿Qué me has hecho?_» su mano busco entre la mesita de estar sin quitar sus ojos marrones de los grises algo dentro del balde. Logro alcanzarlo entre sus dedos mientras se derretía en sus manos, había tomado un hielo que se hallaba en el balde para la botella de vino. Orihime lo miro curiosa pues lo que hizo fue comerse aquel hielo sintiendo sus labios frescos. Hizo lo mismo de nuevo pero esta vez tomo dos hielos entre sus manos.

-Hime veamos qué tan caliente estas- hablo haciéndola suspirar de lleno al colocar un hielo entre sus dientes mientras se abalanzaba contra ella para pasarlo por su cuello. La ojigris sentía el frio entre sus labios que no dejaban de moverse por todo su cuerpo que se hallaba tembloroso de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? Se sentía extraño… se sentía increíble.

-¡Ngh!… ¡Ahh!- Inoue tomo a Ichigo del cabello mientras lo miraba sonrojada como el pelinaranja seguía con el hielo entre su boca pasando lentamente por los pezones encima de la fina tela de encaje, mirándola sin vacilación alguna. Su cuerpo se volvía más caliente al sentir el pasar del hielo derritiéndolo por completo al llegar a su ombligo. Ichigo rio, el siguiente hielo lo rompió entre sus manos para enfriarlas un poco, se hazlo para observarla al tiempo en que pasaba sus dedos por toda su ingle. La ojigris alzaba sus caderas hacia los dedos que fríos despertaban ciertas calenturas por todo su cuerpo, por favor estaba excitándola hasta el punto de terminar sin ser tocada. Se acercó hasta el medio de sus senos y con la boca deslizo el moño entre ellos para desabrochar el baby doll, pero Orihime fue más rápida y antes de que lograra quitarlo se giró jalándolo para posarse encima del pelinaranja triunfante –Je je- reía divertida ante la sorpresa de Ichigo.

-Un nuevo movimiento, me agrada- continuo el oji marrón mordiéndose los labios, tirando de su cabello para tenerla cerca –Yo también tengo nuevos trucos- con fuerza alzo su rostro jalando su cabello para besar su cuello como cualquier vampiro hambriento en busca de sangre fresca. Se fue deslizando hasta llegar a sus senos por los cuales paso su rostro sofocándose entre el calor que emanaba de ellos haciéndola gemir con fuerza, mordió sobre la tela los despiertos pezones que clamaban por atención pero no se quedó solamente ahí. Con sus manos tomo de su delgada cintura empujándola un poco hacia adelante cada vez que se deslizaba mas por debajo de ella. Pasaba su lengua desde su estómago a su ombligo, mordisqueaba cada parte que fuera posible y si se daba la ocasión succionaba dejando rojizas marcas. Sintiéndose sin equilibro alargo sus manos hasta tomarse con ambas de la cabecera color gris de la cama, prácticamente quedo de rodillas con las piernas abiertas mientras Ichigo se divertía entre lamidas por toda su pelvis acostado sobre la cama. «_Mis sentimientos salvajes me están impulsando a actuar. Mi otro yo… mi lado feroz_» pensaba el oji marrón mientras mordía su ingle sin dejar de observar aquel rostro sonrojado.

-No puedo parar- susurro bajando más…

-¿I-Ichigo?- «_ ¿E-En que se ha convertido? ¿El hombre que está tocándome ahora… es realmente Ichigo? Sus ojos son… diferentes. Él quiere devorarme por completo, da tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de mirarlo_» -¡UHM!... ¡Ahh!- «_P-Pero la forma en que me toca… es tan dulce que no me puedo resistir_»

-Hime… deja que me encargue de tu cuerpo- pronuncio grueso deslizando el moño que sostenía sus bragas hasta quitarlas de su lugar para arrojarlas lejos, Inoue tembló con fuerza sintiendo como su cálido aliento chocaba con su entrepierna –Mis manos, mis labios… solo tienes que sentirlos- sus dientes rozaron sus labios íntimos haciendo que la pelinaranja arqueara la espalda con la vibrante emoción de sensaciones que le tocaba experimentar en ese momento.

-Nhh… Ichigo ¡Ahh! N-No… a-ahí es ¡uhm!- Inoue lloraba de la excitación que Kurosaki le provocaba en ese momento, sus largos dedos se aferraban a sus glúteos apretándolos sintiendo la suave piel bajo su tacto, con deseo los empujaba para así saborear aquel lugar que con locura la enloquecía. Ya estaba más que húmeda, lo cual la lengua de Ichigo agradeció gustosa. Las piernas de Orihime temblaban nerviosas pues a pesar de estar de rodillas tenía que sostenerse un poco al aire para evitar aplastar al pelinaranja, quien solo se limitaba a degustar del sabor que le ofrecía su intimidad -¡Ichigo!- gimió moviendo frenéticamente las caderas, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba follándola con la lengua!

-Q-Que voz tan encantadora tienes Orihime- decía al tiempo en que veía su rostro de lágrimas por el enorme éxtasis que le ofrecía, y al tiempo volvió arquear una vez más su espalda pues Ichigo ya había introducido tres dedos dentro de aquella intima cavidad moviéndolos en círculos –Orihime, gime más… hazlo con esa linda boca- se perdió entre sus piernas para seguir con su labor del deleite, rozando la lengua sobre su clítoris introduciéndose junto a sus dedos llegando a ese punto en donde Orihime creyó perder la conciencia. Con fuerza empujaba sus glúteos para adentrar más su lengua dentro de su deliciosa humedad hasta que Orihime grito enérgica soltando la cabecera para caer sobre las piernas de Ichigo, terminando con aquel mártir. Liberándose de toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su entrepierna, despertando en ella ese orgasmo tan esperado.

-Ichigo… - su respiración se hallaba más allá de lo normal. Sin embargo el deseo por devorarlo a él también se hizo presente en su conciencia. Con mirada atrevida se giró sobre si misma para quedar boca abajo encima del ojimarron, dejándole a la vista la firmeza de su trasero. Con paciencia bajo el bóxer exponiendo la imponente erección que le erizo hasta el más mínimo bello de su piel. Ahora la voz masculina inundaba la habitación de suspiros y gemidos, Orihime había comenzado por lamerlo, y lo hacía tan bien que el pelinaranja tuvo que morder sus piernas para no perder la cordura y poseerla en ese mismo instante. Sus caderas se elevaban con cada lamida que recibía y aquellas caricias que se posaban gracias a las yemas de la ojigris sobre sus piernas lo hacían levantar las rodillas totalmente desenfrenado en ese mar de exquisitas emociones.

-S-Se siente realmente bien… ¡no pares!- animada lo introdujo de lleno a su boca comenzando con el vaivén frenético que lo elevaba al cielo. Divertida hacia círculos con sus yemas sobre los firmes muslos haciéndolo rogar por mas, era increíble como la voz de Ichigo lograba excitarla de nuevo. Su lengua paseaba por toda la extensa longitud sintiendo como las primeras gotas calientes comenzaban a sobresalir. Succiono tan fuerte la punta hinchada que las groserías en la boca de Kurosaki se hacían abundantes. Los dientes rozaron por todo su miembro sintiendo como se endurecía cada vez más como una roca. Se alejó un poco de su labor para observarlo con deseo dejando algo sobresaltado al doctor. Con cuidado Orihime se bajó de su cuerpo con las piernas bajas rojizas por las mordidas del oji marrón -¿O-Orihime?- susurro con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Inoue se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas pero ahora de frente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras aquí- índico tocando su boca ruborizando al ojimarron cosa que al igual la sorprendió. Con sangre hasta la cabeza Kurosaki se relamió los labios para jalar su cabello un tanto salvaje, la bajo hasta su miembro y con caricias sobre su nuca la fue acercando indicando que abriera la boca. Sonriente la ojigris lo recibió sabiendo la fuerza que su novio le aplicaría. Ahogándola en el deseo, incremento sus envestidas con su mano sobre su cabeza empujándola. Ichigo rugía su nombre fuerte y grueso, llamaba a los dioses y los maldecía a la vez, temblaba bajo su lengua y se estremecía en su boca aplicando una que otra embestida con sus caderas, ¡Dios estaba por terminar! Paseo sus manos por esos bien trabajados abdominales hasta llegar a su ingle en donde las empujaba hasta llegar al principio de su miembro para incrementar la fricción, después se ayudó con ambas manos para llevar el vaivén con fuerza.

El rostro de Ichigo cayó sobre la cabecera de la cama al gritar aturdido su nombre mientras Orihime chupaba y lamia todo su esplendor. Aplico ahora un vaivén lento sobre la rígida longitud para después apretarla entre su boca, tomo sus muslos con fuerza y cuando la mano de Ichigo empujo su cabeza para incrementar el movimiento casi se escuchó aullar a él mismo por aquella caliente boca que lo recibía sin queja alguna. Mordió su inferior sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, desde los músculos a los tendones. Sin más al grado de sentir la última succión por parte de Orihime se corrió de lleno sobre su boca, así como lo había previsto la ojigris.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo exaltado con la respiración a tope -¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena?- Inoue tragaba el líquido gustosa sentándose sobre la cama. Sin más Ichigo jalo de su baby doll para partirlo en dos sorprendiéndola.

-¡Era nuevo!- grito con las mejillas infladas.

-¡Todos te quedan jodidamente bien!- respondió besando su cuello cayendo sobre ella una vez –Así que olvídate de este… te prefiero desnuda- sincero haciéndola suspirar sonrojada mientras que el ojimarron mordía sus clavículas bajando por sus senos hasta acariciar sus pezones con la lengua. Su cuerpo se electrifico sintiendo un cosquilleo con cada lamida, después de un rato mordía los rojizos pezones que se hallaban erectos succionándolos con hambre. Con sus manos los apretaba hacia arriba gustoso por verlos caer –Ya no puedo más… tengo que follarte- confeso sin más colocando su miembro sobre la húmeda entrada empujando despacio…

-¡Ngh!- arqueando la espalda al punto de hacer que ambos pechos chocaran, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás tomando de las sabanas como si quisiera arrancarlas. «_Por favor esta hermosa mujer… sus mejillas se ruborizan cuando la provoco, y su cuerpo se tensa cuando la toco, inclusive cuando esta avergonzada trata de ocultar su rostro… es tan perfecta. Sus forcejeos inútiles solo consiguen excitarme más, es una sensación intoxicante que me hace adormecer. Me hace querer doblegarla completamente y mimarla hasta derretirla entre mis labios. Hasta convertirla en alguien que no pueda vivir sin mí. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma… siempre veía las cosas de una manera diferente que me hacía sentir incompetente. Pero quizás ahora el mundo me parece diferente porque estoy con ella._ »

-¿Cómo va? ¿Tan bueno que no aguantas más?- cuestionaba observándola sonrojada mientras se aferraba sin cordura a las sabanas, tomo sus caderas para impulsarse e incrementar con fuerza las embestidas pasando una pierna sobre su hombro para enterrarse más en ella –Orihime… s-si no eres tú no quiero a nadie más- exclamaba al tiempo en que se acercaba para besar tierno sus labios siendo aprisionado por las piernas de la ojigris «_ "Hasta convertirla en alguien que no pueda vivir sin mi" ¡Tch! Cuando realmente soy yo quien no puede vivir sin ella_» -Es muy tarde para arrepentirse mi deliciosa Hime… nunca te dejare ir- remarco ingresando a su boca con la lengua degustando la cavidad de esa saliva afrodisiaca.

-¡Uhm!... ¡Ahh! ¡I-Ichigo!- la ojigris lo veía llorosa con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo cada vez más dentro el éxtasis que se introducía entre sus piernas. «_Esto… esto es, aunque no deberíamos hacerlo… Ichigo es hermoso. Él es muy hermoso, su voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos y hasta sus más sinceros sentimientos lo hacen una persona realmente hermosa. No puedo dejar de admirarlo. ¡Es encantador! Sus labios están acariciándome por completo… ¿P-Por qué? Aun con la experiencia… no soy capaz de controlarlo, es embriagador cuando lo tienes cerca._ » El shinigami sustituto la tomo de las rodillas para girarla sobre si dejándola boca abajo. Alargo la mano para tomar la copa de vino y verterla sobre su cuerpo, se acercó para lamer del exquisito líquido sobre su fina espalda haciendo que la arqueara lentamente.

-Sabes deliciosamente a vino…- susurro relamiendo hasta sus glúteos, después volvió hasta los hombros para besarlos y morderlos, depositando besos hasta por su cabello expandiéndolo a sus costados. Abrió un poco más sus piernas con sus rodillas colocándose en medio para poder penetrarla por detrás, sin embargo esta vez no fue tan frenética, no, ahora era un ritmo lento, un ritmo que elevaba la excitación de la ojigris hasta el punto de retorcerse sobre la cama. Pues pudo jurar sentir cada tierna embestida con el movimiento de caderas de Ichigo, que ahora era lento y pausado. «_ ¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Por qué se siente tan… increíble? Es tan magnifico… se siente realmente bien. La manera en la que lo hace, es increíble. Siento cada parte de él rozarme, toca mi punto tan deliciosamente lento… que no puedo parar de gemir. ¡Oh dios! Esta siento tan gentil que voy… estoy a punto de… morir_» -Orihime… ¿Estas bien?- cuestionaba al verla tan exaltada, ese repentino cambio de ritmo la lleno tanto que parecía una danza magnética entre sus caderas.

-uhm… I-Ichigo e-esto es demasiado p-para mí… Ahh me gusta- jadeaba viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo totalmente sonrojada, Kurosaki rio –V-Voy a explotar- anuncio arqueando su espalda hasta elevarse con sus brazos extendidos, en cambio Ichigo lo tomo como una invitación así que sin más se sentó recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama con Orihime encima pegando su espalda a su pecho.

-T-Tranquila… déjamelo a mí- susurro acariciando con dulzura sus pezones haciendo que Inoue recargara su cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole un pequeño espacio para lamer su cuello y observar lo que estaba haciendo. Orihime se impulsaba con sus rodillas para volver a caer sobre el miembro erecto hasta que Ichigo tomo de sus muslos para abrirlos más y alzarlos impulsándose él mismo con sus caderas, de igual manera tomándola por los firmes muslos para elevarla mientras ella se tomaba fuerte de su electrificante cabello impulsándose de esas fuertes manos que la sostenían para aplicar ese vaivén rítmico que la llevaba hasta el reino de los cielos. «_Orihime ¿Cuándo empecé a gustarte… yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que me enamore? Toda tu eres especial… ¿qué más puedo hacer para hacértelo saber?_» -T-Te amo…- susurraba a su oído incrementando las embestidas tomando de su mentón para besarla y apaciguar los sonidos que comenzaban a exaltar entre sus gemidos –S-Solo u-un poco más- Inoue jalo de su corto cabello detrás de su nuca al arquear su espalda sobre su pecho, bajaba y subía sobre su cuerpo gracias a las fuertes manos de Ichigo. Los líquidos comenzaban a escurrir desde su entrepierna y las contracciones le nublaban la vista al punto de sofocarse con sus propias lágrimas. Kurosaki entrelazo sus manos con la de ella ayudándole a compartir las últimas embestidas… -¡M-Mierda! Llegue al límite- exclamo el ojimarron corriéndose en su interior mientras que las contracciones de Orihime lo succionaban un poco más, apretando el contacto para después correrse ella también.

-¡Ngh…Ahh!- gritaba la ojigris con su respiración a tope recargada por completo sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de oxígeno, oxigeno que no fue devuelto gracias al intenso beso que le profirió su novio –Ichigo… te amo- sonreía la ojigris con las mejillas cubiertas por un intenso carmín siendo ayudada por el ojimarron para salir con cuidado. Con dulzura la acomodo sobre una almohada para besarla tierno.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?- cuestiono tomando entre sus nudillos un mechón de su cabello mientras los cubría a ambos con una suave sabana. Orihime sonreía de polo a polo mientras que Ichigo rio por su tierno rostro.

-De verdad que duele- reía a lo Ichigo se tornó preocupado pero fue callado por los labios de su novia –No es algo del otro mundo- concluyo –Estoy bien-

-No me des esos sustos tonta- regaño tomando entre sus dedos su nariz apretándola un poco haciéndola reír –Deberías dormir, no te preocupes te estaré cuidando… de aquí a la eternidad- susurro haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-Y yo estaré a tu lado, de aquí a la eternidad- susurro acariciando su mejilla para besarlo. Después de unos tantos bostezos y tiernas caricias sobre sus hombros la chica pudo conciliar el sueño mientras que Ichigo recargado con su mentón sobre su mano la observaba. Una imagen paso por su cabeza y tras alejar unos mechos de su rostro, se retiró de la cama hasta caminar a sus vaqueros recogiéndolos del piso buco con paciencia algo dentro de su bolsillo derecho. Tomo el objeto y se volvió hasta la cama a un lado de su novia mientras colocaba un brazo bajo su cabeza para que lo utilizara como almohada acercándose a su cuerpo. Con delicadeza tomo su mano izquierda enfocándose más en su dedo anular, lo observo sin pestañear y antes de que pudiera decir algo coloco un hermoso anillo con detalles estilo vintage de corte diamante. Acerco su delicada mano hasta besarla por encima del anillo –Esto luce bien en ti…- susurro a su oído a pesar de que la ojigris se hallaba suspirando de lo cansada que se encontraba – Me pregunto… ¿Hace cuánto que me enamore de ti?- cuestiono a la pelinaranja observándola con los ojos iluminados por las tiernas velas mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha –Supongo que… eso es algo que solo tú sabes- confeso para depositar un beso sobre sus labios entre abiertos. Para después quedarse profundamente dormido… abrazado a ella.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente, Orihime se había despertado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Así que tras lavarse los dientes, se coló por la cocina para hacer café. Divertida llevaba puesta la camisa azul que Ichigo portaba el día anterior, sin ninguna vergüenza de no llevar ropa interior. Bueno no la necesitaba, la camisa le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Busco entre la alacena un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, las favoritas de Kurosaki. Las sirvió en un plato y mientras terminaba de preparar los café escuchaba la rítmica música de la radio bailando en la cocina y cantando a todo pulmón, esa mañana no podría haber sido mejor. Hasta que tomo ambos cafés entre sus manos para caminar hacia el comedor observando aquel insignificante objeto sobre su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-¡KYA!- y ambas tazas cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Sin más el grito lo despertó de golpe, salió casi volando desnudo por la puerta hasta llegar a la cocina con la mirada llena de preocupación, encontrándose con una Orihime que escondía su rostro completamente rojo entre sus manos. Ichigo se acercó a ella mirándola extraño, descubriendo los vidrios que se hallaban alrededor de sus pies sobre el café caliente. Sin más la tomo de las muñecas para descubrir su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, preocupándolo más.

-Orihime ¡¿Qué pasa?!- su tono era más que preocupado nunca la había encontrado así.

-¡I-Ichigo!- se abalanzo contra él llorosa, con un pequeño brinco logro enredarse con sus piernas a su cintura mientras que Ichigo la tomaba de sus muslos aún más preocupado.

-¡Mierda Orihime! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- cuestiono desesperado.

-¡Te amo!- termino ella besándolo sin más con una cara sonriente mientras que el mantenía una más que confusa. Cuando termino de devorarle la boca alzo su mano izquierda mostrando el brillante anillo, a lo que Ichigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas tambaleándose un poco.

-¡Eres una tonta! Casi me matas del susto…- susurro feliz al saber que estaba completamente a salvo –No tenías por qué ponerte tan dramática… Ahh mujeres- sonrió haciendo reír a la ojigris -¿Y qué dices?- cuestiono refiriéndose a lo que el anillo significaba.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- cuestiono con un ceño fingido haciéndolo sonreír -¿Por qué haces preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?- sonriente lo recibió con un tierno beso que hizo estremecer al oji marrón por su respuesta.

-Entonces es oficial- susurro sobre sus labios caminando con ella encima hacia la habitación - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a incrementar a la familia… **_Honey_**?- cuestiono a lo que la ojigris se carcajeo durante todo el trayecto.

-Eres un pervertido… **_Darling_**- se escuchó decir a lo lejos mientras un risueño pelinaranja cerraba la puerta con sus pies… comenzando con otra pequeña ronda en donde las caricias, besos y gemidos se hacían presentes.

« _¿Esta feliz? ¿O está molesto? No lo sé… y eso hace que mi corazón duela. Esas eran las preguntas que con frecuencia me hacía, la primera vez que dijo que me amaba yo sentía que podría morir. Ahora lo que me gustaría hacer es vivir… vivir una eternidad a su lado. "Te amo Orihime" No sé qué tantos sentimientos pudieran crecer en todo este tiempo… lo único que sé, es que cuando estoy contigo solo se puede incrementar este amor…_»

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Y bien? *-* ¿Les gusto? ¿Merece Review nocturno? Ojala y si *-* Yaaaay XD **

**Otra cosa, si tienen peticiones para algun DRABBLE ó ONESHOT que les gustaria que fuera escrito y dirigido por mi su servidora 8D, dejenmelo saber en un review, y claro si mi tiempo me lo permite con gusto se los cumplire ^^ si tienen alguno PORFAVOR! poner en el review al final PETICION! y el contenido que les gustaria ^^ Claro esta que debe ser IchiHime *-***

**RECUERDEN QUE NO DEJAR REVIEW AFECTA LA VISTA! XD**

**LOS AMO!**

**matta nee~~**


End file.
